Allycat
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: The turtles meet a strange girl after a fight with the Foot. If you want to know more, read the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and ,mostly, quiet night in New York. Walking through an abandoned ally a figure walked around, looking in trash cans for supply. She opened one of them and quickly slammed it closed.  
"AW, NASTY. Sometimes I wish my nose wasn't so touchy."  
While digging she started to hear noise coming from the roof of the abandoned building. Not wanting to get caught she ducked down behind a dumpster.  
"What the heck is going on up there?"  
Just then she saw something get pushed off the building and slam agents the wall of the other building. SHe jumped away before the thing fell into the dumpster with a BANG!  
"Ouch, that's GOT to hurt."  
Carefully, she walked over to the dumpster and peaked inside.  
"...What."  
Lying there, was a giant green, three finger and toed creature. Wearing an orange mask, and it seemed to be out cold.  
"Either that's a REALLY good costume, or it's REAL."  
She quickly ducked down when the thing started to moan.  
"Dang, it's in bad shape."  
She looked around to see if anyone was watching then reached down and hoisted the thing on her back.  
"Eeeeeewwww, dude needs to lay off the pizza, that or take a breath mint."

"Ooow. My head."  
Michaelangelo felt his head throb. Last thing he remembered was taking a hit from Dogpound. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in some kind of metal hut. He lifted his head from the pillow it was resting on and realised he was lying in a fold up bed.  
"Good, you're awake. I was thinking that fall killed you or something."  
Mikey looked to his left and stared in shock. Standing right next to him was a black, furry creature, with a long tail and black wave hair in a pony tail. She was wearing torn blue jeans and a grey T-shirt.  
"Holly pizza you're a giant CAT!"  
The cat didn't look impressed.  
"And you're a giant turtle. I have a name you know, it's Ally."  
Mikey tried to get up but grabbed his left arm.  
"OW!"  
"Take it easy. I was able to patch you're scratches but I don't know how to fix a dislocated shoulder. You're a really lucky kid, falling from a six story building would have killed you if it wasn't for that shell on your back."  
He carefully sat up and looked around.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're at my house Freckle Face."  
"I have a name too, it's Mikey."  
Ally rolled her eyes.  
"What happened anyway? It's Not every day a giant turtle falls from the sky."  
Before Mikey could awnser the ground started to shake, and two pars of claws dug into the walls and ripped them apart.  
"OI! MY HOUSE!"  
There, towering over both of them, was Dogpound.  
"There you are."  
"Hey Ally, remember when you asked me what happened?"  
"Yup."  
"He happened."  
"Oh, that explains a lot."  
Mikey reached down, with his good arm, for his nunckucs but learned they were gone. Thinking back he remembered dropping it during the fight.  
Dogpound ripped what ever was left of Ally's house and threw it behind him. Ally could feel her fur stand.  
"HEY! DOGBREATH-"  
Mikey intrupted her.  
"Dogpound."  
"WHATEVER! Listen, I don't like dogs, and I especially don't like people who TRASH my house. Since you're both of those, that means DOUBLE THE BEAT DOWN!"  
When Ally threw a punch Dogpound grabbed it with ease. He smirked and tossed her, making her slam into the brick wall of the building.  
"Is that all you got kid?"  
Mikey ran over to Ally and helped her up.  
"That no good, butt sniffing, son of a-"  
"Okay! I know you're mad but let's be careful with what we say."  
Dogpound walked over to the two.  
"How cute, to bad I have to put an end to this."  
He raised his claw to do the final blow, but when he was about to strike he was kicked in the side and fell backwards.  
"Fighting an unarmed ninja? That's just dishonorable."  
A smile formed on Mikeys face.  
"Leo!"  
A turtle with a blue mask, and two swords walked over to the two and quickly cheeked on Mikey.  
"You okay bro? What's wrong with your arm?"  
"Relax, it's just dislocated."  
Ally stared in shook.  
"There's TWO OF YOU?!"  
Leo turned and saw Ally.  
"Um, Mikey who is this?"  
Mikey was about to awnser when Ally intrupted him.  
"Talk later, fight now. Dogbreath at five o'clock!"  
"Dogpound."  
"WHATEVER!" Dogpound came charging after them. Thinking quick, Leo grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, covering the whole area in purple smoke. When it cleared Leo, Mikey, and Ally were gone. On a roof top, a good distance way from where they were, the three reappeared.  
"*Cough* warn a cat when you're about to do that!"  
"Sorry about that."  
Ally huffed and sat on the edge of the building. Leo sat Mikey next to her and looked at his arm.  
"It's hard to get a good look at it in this light."  
"Here, let me."  
Ally stood up and nealed in front of Mikey.  
"I can see in the dark. Just tell me what to do."  
Leo eyed her.  
"Relax Blue Boy, I'm the one who patched up Mikey in the first place. I just don't know how to fix a dislocated arm."  
"It's Leo."  
"Whatever."  
He sighed.  
"Okay, but you have to be careful."  
Ally nodded. She looked down and picked up a broken chunk of wood.  
"Here Mikey, bite down on this."  
Mikey obeyed. Leo held onto his little brother, while, instructing Ally to relocate Mikeys arm. Once she popped it back into place Mikey relaxed and spit out the chunk of wood he was biting down HARD on.  
"Well, I'd say I did pretty good for my first try."  
"Thanks Ally."  
"No problem Mikey."  
Ally stood up.  
"Well, I have to go. I need to find supplys to build a new house. Nice meeting you."  
Mikey grabbed her arm before she could wake away.  
"Hold on a second!"  
He grabbed Leo and pulled him over.  
"Can she come home with us?"  
"What? Mikey, you've only known her for less then an hour! She could have rabys for all we know."  
"You know I can hear you two, and I don't have rabys!"  
Leo smiled sheepishly at Ally, who was glaring at him. Boy, is looks could kill.

"Look, I don't need two turtle dudes taking pity on me. I can take care of myself." Mikey, to Ally's surprise, got down on his knees and started begging. "Please? You're the only Mutant friend we have that hasn't tried to kill us." Mikey started to use the puppy face he and his brothers use. Ally looked over to Leo, who facepalmed himself. "OH okay!" "BOOYAKISHA!" He wrapped his arms around her. "This is AWSOME!" He released her and went for the fire escape. Ally stayed behind with Leo. "Is he always this hyper?" "Oh ya. You guys go ahead, I need no make a quick phone call." Ally nodded and followed Mikey.

"Favorite food?"

"Anchovies pizza."

"EW! Pizza's good but with anchovies?!"

"Someones a picky eater."

The three where waiting in an ally, though Ally didn't know why but she didn't want to bother by asking.

"Favorite color?"

"Hot pink, I guess."

"favorite comic book?"

"I don't read a lot of comics. But I do like Calvin and Hobbes."

After asking and answering a few more questions Leo, Mikey, and Ally heard someone aproch.

"Those Feet didn't even know what hit them."

"They're called Foot, Raph."

Ally looked to where the voices came from.

"There's TWO more?! Is this town full of mutated turtles?!"

"Nope! just us four!"

"Good to know Mikey."

A turtle wearing a red mask eyed her.

"Who the heck is she? Or what wht heck is she?"

Ally just glared at him.

"You're sure great with talking to women. My name is Ally, and I'm a cat."

"You look like a giant black chihuahua to me."

*SMACK*

"OW!"

Raph rubbed the spot where Ally slapped him with her tail.

"I"M NOT A FLIPPIN' DOG!"

"Okay okay! Yesh, you're touchy."

Ally growled. Another turtle with a purple mask walked past Raph.

"Sorry about Raph, my name's Donnie."

Mikey popped up behind Ally and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now that everyone meet her can we PLEASE take her home?"

Leo sighed.

"Fine, but we need to make sure Master Splinter is okay with this."

Ally stared in confusion when Leo got down on his knee and lifted the lid off of the sewer hole. He looked up at her and gestured at the hole.

"Lady's first."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh sweet MAMA it stinks down here!"  
"It's not that bad. Tuffen up Furball."  
Ally gave the evil eye to Raph.  
"My smelling, hearing, and sight are ten times stronger then yours Green Eyes. So if you don't like me complaining, LIVE with it!"  
Just then something wet splashed all over Ally. everyone froze in their place.  
"Please tell me this is rain water. Oh PLEASE be rain water!"  
Donnie rubbed the back of his neck.  
"If it helps you sleep at night."  
"AAAAAGH! SO GROSS!"  
Raph started to laugh his shell off.  
"Oh man! You're face is PRICELESS!"  
"OH! You think that's funny?! How about I SMACK you with my tail again!"  
"Oh it's on, and just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm not afraid to hit you!"  
Leo and Donnie grabbed onto Raph while Mikey held onto the back of Ally's shirt.  
"That's ENOUGH you two! Raph, that was very rude. Say sorry."  
"WHAT? I'm not-"  
"Raphael."  
"...Sorry."  
A small grin formed on Ally's lips.  
"Apology accepted, Raphie."  
Raph mutted something under his breath while they started walking again. When Mikey let go of Ally he sniffed his hand and flinched.  
"Phew! Dang cat you smell like-"  
Ally turned and stared at him strate in the eyes.  
"-um roses."  
"Smart move."  
They kept walking untill they reached a corner. Leo turned to Mikey, Donnie, and Ally.  
"You three stay here. Raph and I will be right back."  
When the two left Ally sat down and leaned agents the wall while the two boys started chatting. While sitting there she felt something wet and warm on her hand. when she lifted it she saw that she had scratches all over her hand and lower arm, and they started to bleed.  
'Must have happened when Dogpound grabbed me.'  
"Ally? Are you okay?"  
She looked up and saw Donnie standing over her.  
"I'm fine."  
"You're bleeding."  
"Trust me, I've had worse injures."  
Donnie bent down and gently brushed his giant fingers over her hand. Ally jolted back and hissed, like a cat, at him.  
"Don't touch it! That stings!"  
"I barely touched it. We need to clean this out before it gets infected."  
Leo and Raph returned, with a giant rat following them.  
"You must be Ally. My name is Splinter."  
Ally just looked in shock.  
"Uuuuum, hi?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
She emediantly stood up.  
"N-no sir! I was, um, just- I thought you'd be a-"  
"Turtle?"  
"Uh, ya."  
"That is understandable, my sons have a tendency to forget to mention that I am a rat."  
Splinter started to sniff the air.  
"I smell blood."  
Ally hide her injured hand behind her back.  
"It's probably one of your boys, they did take quit the beating from that Dogbreath guy."  
"Dogpound."  
"Whatever."  
Splinter eyed her, he then looked at her arm she was hiding.  
"Let me see that hand behind your back."  
Ally tensed up, she slowly pulled out her hand into view. Her black fur was now stained red.  
"How did this happen."  
"When Dogpound took apart my home trying to get to Mikey I tried to hit him but he grabbed me and threw me like a rag doll."  
Splinter took her hand in his, he notice the small jerk she made and the look on her face showed pain.  
"Come, we can fix you arm back at our home."

"OW! Donnie that hurt!"  
"Well if you would hold still it would hurt LESS!"  
"HIIIISSSS!"  
"Would you please stop that?!"  
It had been five minutes since they arrived at the Lair and Raph was already annoyed out of his mind, and Mikey wasn't even in the room.  
"THERE, done."  
Ally looked at her hevealy bandaged hand.  
"Was all this wrapping really necessary?"  
"Dogpound nearly broke your arm. Rather be safe then sorry."  
"SO ALLY!"  
Ally turned around and saw Mikey inches away from her face.  
"Whoa! Personal bubble dude."  
"Sorry. Anyway, do you have any cool mutated ability? Other then those sence thingys."  
"Well, my tail works like a monkeys."  
"Cool! Can you show me?"  
Ally looked around, then she swiped the roll of bandages with her tail and started to throw it up and down.  
"Oooh! What else?"  
"I can climb on walls using my claws, doubt that's the best thing to right now, and I can do this."  
Her claws on her three good limbs extended to a foot long.  
"Whoa! How'd you do that?"  
Ally shrugged.  
"It's a thing I was never able to figure out."  
"Well isn't that amazing."  
Ally and Mikey turned to see Raph, looking up from his comic book.  
"The Furball has tweezers growing out of her hands and feet."  
Ally could fell her patience starting to crack.  
"Don't push it Green Eyes."  
"My name is RAPH, not Green Eyes."  
"Whatever."  
Ally stood up.  
"Is there a shower I can use? I still smell that junk all over me."  
Donnie pointed down the hall.  
"Thanks."  
While She walked away Donnie called over to her.  
"Try not to get your arm wet."  
"Got it!"  
When they heard the door close Raph spoke up.  
"I can't BELIEVE Master Splinter trusts her so easily."  
"She's not that bad Raph, she did save Mikeys life."  
"She SLAPPED me across the face!"  
"Because you called her a dog."  
"And she keeps calling me Green Eyes!"  
"You keep calling her Furball."  
"Well, she has an attitude!"  
"So do you."  
Realising that he was out of excuses he grunted in frustration.  
"Gah, I still don't like her."  
despite being down the hall in another room, Ally could hear everything. Her ears flattened agents her head and she sighed.  
"Why am I not surprised."

*Nock nock nock*  
"Are you done in there Ally?"  
"For the tenth time Mikey NO! It takes a while to wash out all this fur, and after this I still need to was my cloths."  
"Want me go come in and get them?"  
"HECK NO! I'm in the flippin' shower!"  
"You're covered in fur! What's the big deal?"  
After a moment the bathroom door unlocked and a wet furry hand threw a small pile of dirty cloths at Mikey. Then it slammed shut.  
"Now will you leave me alone?"  
"Fine."  
After a half an hour Ally was all clean with fresh smelling cloths.  
"Thanks for helping me out but I really need to leave now."  
Ally was heading for the exit with Mikey following her.  
"But whyyyy? You were only here for an hour."  
"I want to find a new place to live before the sun comes up. It was really nice that you guys showed me your home but I really have to go."  
"That won't be necessary young lady."  
Ally turned around and saw Splinter.  
"You will be staying here tonight."  
"Beg pardon?"  
"Your arm needs to heal before you go out."  
She rubbed the bandages, feeling slitely shy. "That's extremely kind of you but I can take care myself, I took down a crazy, wild bull dog with only my tail."  
"And Dogpound took you down with only his fist."  
"...I see your point."  
Ally walked over to the living room and collapsed on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly while curling up into a ball. Mikey walked over.  
"Want a blanket?"  
"Nah, My fur will do just fine. Thanks."  
Since his other brothers and friend went to bed, Mikey disided to hit the hay. Before Splinter went to bed he wanted to have a small talk with Ally. "So, how old are you?"  
"15-16. I don't really keep count."  
"Did you live with someone before you changed?"  
"Well, kinda. I had a huge group of siblings and my birth mother I stayed with for a few years after I turned into this, till I left. I was attracting to much attention."  
"So you live alone now?"  
"Yup, I've been a lone cat for years. Fighting off wild animals and thugs that wander into my territory."  
Splinter nodded.  
"I am going to head to bed, good night Ally."  
"Good night sir."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ally was the first one to awaken. Seeing her opportunity to leave without getting stopped she quickly left. Mikey, surprisingly, was the first of his brothers to wake up.  
"Morning Ally...Ally?"  
Mikey saw that his new friend was not where she was sleeping.  
"Huh, wonder where she went."  
After his other brothers woke up and had breakfast they started training. Of course Raph got a little suspicious that Ally disappeared.  
"I still think we should look for her."  
"Why, are you worried about her?"  
Raph just glared at Mikey while he was stretching.  
"No, Something isn't right about her. What if she works for the foot of the krang?"  
Donnie spook up.  
"If she was working for the foot would Dogbreath- I mean Dogpound, really try to break her arm and try to kill her along with Mikey?"  
"Then she might be working for the Krang."  
"Actually I asked her about them last night. She just looked at me like I was nuts."  
Leo stood up.  
"Look, if it makes you feel better we can go looking for her after practice."  
"Works for me."  
After training the boys were about to leave when Mikey paused and sniffed the air.  
"Do you guys smell something burning?"  
All of them went wide eyes and ran for the kitchen. When they got there they saw Ally at the stove, trying to put out what ever she burn.  
"Hothothothothot! Someone help!"  
Mikey quickly turned on the sink and filled his hands with water, dumping it on that ever she was cooking.  
"Thanks Mikey. As you can see I'm not that great in the kitchen."  
"Don't sweet it, and you did a lot better then Loe would."  
"Standing right here Mikey."  
Donnie took a look in the burnt pan.  
"I can't even tell what that is, or was."  
Ally blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.  
"It WAS an omlet. Since you guys only have pizza to eat I thought I would make you breakfast, you know, to say thank you for letting me stay here. I had the money so I went to the store-"  
"Wait a minute, you went out during the DAY?"  
"Well I covered myself from head to toe, and tail. So no one knew I was a cat, human, thing."  
Mikey dug into a bag sitting on the tabel and pulled out the ingredients.  
"Well there's still enough, I think I can make more."  
Everyone sat at the table, Ally leaned towards Donnie.  
"Is Leo really that bad at cooking?"  
"Oh ya, he nearly burn down the whole kitchen and almost became a flaming turtle kabob."  
Ally couldn't help but snicker. She could see Leo glaring at them, clearly not amused.  
"Oh relax Blue Boy. I almost lost my arm just by making toast, took months for my fur to grow back."  
Now Raph started to look annoyed.  
"Okay, WHAT is with those stupid nicknames?"  
"Well, I like to give people I meet nicknames."  
"You didn't give Donnie one."  
Ally looked at Donnie.  
"Well, I was thinking about calling him Gaptooth, but that seemed a little rude. I'm not sure what to call him."  
Mikey turned from the stove.  
"Oh! How about Tecnogeek!"  
"Tecnogeek?"  
"Because he builds things, and he's the smart one. Duh."  
Ally smiled.  
"I like it. Thanks Freckles."  
When Mikey finished the omelets everyone dug in. After they finished Donnie changed the Bandages on Allys hand. He could hear her growling at him.  
"Growling isn't going to stop me. This won't even hurt."  
"Fine."  
Raph looked up from his comic book and smirked.  
"So Don, should I get the needle when she's not looking or are we going to hold her down?"  
"SAY WHAT?!"  
Ally then darted away and climbed up the wall and was soon hanging upside down on the ceiling. Donnie face palmed while Raph was laughing.  
"Dude, that wasn't funny."  
"Was to me."  
"Then you try to get her down."  
"Sure thing. Hand me your bo staff."  
"...You know what, forget it."  
Donnie stood up and walked over to Ally. She hissed at him.  
"Poke me with a needle and You're going to loose an arm!"  
"Raph was kidding, you don't need a shot. Get down from there."  
Ally eyed him then jumped down, landing on all fours. She quickly regretted that when she clenched her arm.  
"OWOWOWOWOWOW! SWEET MAMA THAT HURT!"  
Her ear twitched when she heard Raph snicker and she glared at him.  
"Oh you think that's funny?! I should take one of your flippin' fork things and stick it up your-"  
Donnie covered her mouth, much to Ally's displeasure.  
"Okay, moving on, lets finish wrapping your arm." "Now hold on a second."  
Raph put his comic down and walked over to them "Fist of all, these aren't forks, and second, I'd like to see you try."  
"Lets not go over board guys."  
Ally pushed Donnie away.  
"Bring it on Greeny. I can take you down with my paws tied behind my back."  
"HA, ya right. Dogpund nearly broke your arm, what do you think you're going to do to me?"  
Ally started to growl.  
"He was ten times my size!"  
"Ya, but I've been training to be a ninja for 15 years, and I'm the best fighter of the group. All you ever did was dig through trash."  
Having enough she turned around to slap him with her tail but he grabbed it.  
"Not falling for that again."  
Raph sweeped her legs and in a split second she was on the ground on her stomach. Donnie pushed his older brother away.  
"That's enough guys!"  
Ally stood up.  
"You know what? I'm out of here!"  
She stomped towards the exit, but Don stepped in front of her.  
"You arm is still injured. You can't leave."  
"Oh ya? Watch me."  
She walked past him and left. Mikey and Leo walked into the room.  
"What's going on? Mikey and I heard yelling."  
"Rapheal chased Ally off."  
"What?!"  
Raph put up his arms.  
"She started it! She doesn't know how to take a joke."  
"You were insulting her and made her go face fist to the floor!"  
Leo walked up to Raph.  
"Go find her."  
"Why me?"  
"You made her leave, you bring her back. If she runs into trouble and get's hurt then it will be your fault."  
"I'm not going to go look for her."  
"Raphael."  
Raph froze when he heard his sensei. They all turned to him.  
"Ally is our guest. You need to go get her before she hurts herself even more."  
"But-"  
Splinters glare stopped him before he could object.  
"Hia Sensei."

It was late at night and Raph was still looking for Ally.  
"Where is that stupid cat? HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!"  
There was no response.  
"Okay, that isn't going to work. ALLY, WHERE THE SHELL ARE YOU?!"  
All he could hear were the horns of cars. Grumbling under his breath, he kept looking. He then heard someone talking.  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size Dogbreath!"  
Pulling out his weapons, he advanced over to the sound of voices. When he reached a window of an empty factory he saw Dogpound and Ally with two Foot ninja holding her shoulders.  
"You know where they live, NOW TELL ME!"  
"Why don't you make me Droolmouth?"  
Dogpound grabbed Ally by her bad arm and lifted hr off the ground. Raph could see her trying not to yelp in pain.  
"If you don't tell me then I'll have no reason to keep you alive."  
"Well I've got nothing to lose, so go a head and try you nutcase! Once I'm dead then the turtles don't have to worry about me."  
Dogpund Growled under his breath, he raised his paw to deliver the blow. Ally shut her eyes, expecting the worst, when suddenly she was dropped to the ground. When she opened them she saw Dogpound on his back with Raph standing on him.  
"That, was a big mistake."  
While Raph and Dogpound fought Ally remembered the two ninjas. When she turned around she saw them coming for her, thinking quickly she grabbed a metal bar with her tail and spun around, hitting both ninjas and knocking them out cold.  
"Don't mess with a cat in a bad mood buddy."  
Ally turned around and saw Raph cornered. Ally took the bar into her paws and ran towards Dogpound.  
"TAKE THIS YOU JERK!"  
She slammed it to his head, knocking him to his knees and clutching his head. Raph jumped over him and the two ran out of the building. They ran for a few blocks and hid in an empty dumpster. Raph could hear Ally panting heavily.  
"Not use to running this much?"  
"I.. had to.. out run that.. crazy dog.. he caught me anyway."  
He saw her rubbing her arm.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Peachy."  
"Let me look at it."  
She leaned away from him, giving him the evil eye.  
"I just want to look at it. I'm not going to do anything."  
Ally hesitated of a moment but handed him her arm.  
"It doesn't look that bad, of corse I'm not an expert like Don."  
"Why you, out of all your brother, did you come looking for me?"  
Raph sighed.  
"Well everyone was ticked off at me for chasing you off so I had to look for you."  
Allys ears flattened agenst her head.  
"So you only looked for me to get your family off your back?"  
"Ya?"  
"Figures."  
Raph glared at Ally.  
"What the heck if that suppose to mean?"  
"You don't care about me, you only want your brothers and your dad to shut up. I can't believe I nearly got my head cut off just to protect a jerk like you!"  
Raph was going to say something back but shut himself up when he saw Ally shaking.  
"Oh my flippin' gosh I nearly died! I was so close to death!"  
Not wanting her to panick Raph put his hand on her shoulder.  
"What you did was very brave. Thanks for not blowing it."  
To Raphs surprise Ally scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulders.  
"Y-your welcome. Is every day like this for you guys?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh joy."  
They sat there for a few minutes, when they thought it was safe they jumped out of the dumpster. But Ally's shirt got snagged on a sharp edge and-  
*RRRIIIIP*  
The side of her shirt got ripped off, exposing some of her chest.  
"AW COME ON!"  
Raph turned around and saw what happened.  
"Dude, It's just a shirt."  
She quickly crossed her arms around herself.  
"DON'T LOOK!"  
"You're covered in fur!"  
"I don't care. Turn around!"  
Raph gave in and turned his back to her, Ally looked around and saw a cloths line near by, after a few minutes Raph started to get impatient.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yup!"  
He turned around and Ally had a light grey shirt with the letters NYC in hot pink.  
"Cool shirt, now lets GOOO!"  
"Okay okay, Someone's in a hurry."  
"Well I rather not run into anymore trouble since you're in no shape to fight."  
While they walked back Ally spoke up.  
"Thanks Raphael."  
Raph turned and smiled.  
"You're welcome Ally."


End file.
